Being Unloved
by klutzygirl64
Summary: Paul hates Bella with a passion and doesn't understand why she is around. What he doesn't know is that she is his mate. Bella has always felt unloved and never good enough for anyone,yet she has been in love with Paul for years.What is going to happen?R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Really hope you love this, I know it is short but I promise to make it longer in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Paul's POV**

Walking out from the forest with the rest of the boys, I see the leech lover headed our way. Why can't she just stay away? Can't she see that none of us want her around? Well at least I don't any way. She disgusts me with the way she was with the bronze haired leech. Didn't she know that he was a blood sucking leech? I find her down right pathetic, the leech dumps her and then she breaks down as if was the end of the world.

Once we finally get some time to ourselves because the Cullen's leave, we get the leech lover to show up on Jake's doorstep. She follows him around like a lost puppy. As if he is the only source of energy she has. What she needs to do is move on in her life and stay the hell away from the Reservation.

As we're walking towards her I really get a good look at her. She is extremely pale, too skinny for my taste, you could see her hip bone sticking out way too far and I for one didn't think she was as beautiful as Jake likes to believe in his head. Whenever he is phased, she is all she ever thinks about, what she sounded like on the phone, the way she had worn her hair that down, and he even played his fantasies of them in bed together. Just disgusting if you ask me, I haven't found her attracted in the least from the day I first seen her in Jake's head.

Seeing her walk furiously towards us almost makes me laugh. She really believes she is going to take down four huge men? I don't think so kitten, you can get as mad at us as you want, I will still laugh in your face.

"What did you do to him?" she asks furious. It was so hard to keep my laughter from bubbling out.

She looks at each one of us with the most hatred look that could come from a girl, but once she gets to me her face softens and she timidly smiles. What the hell? Don't smile at me little girl, I don't want nothing to do with you, I would be just fine if you just turned around and left.

Yet once she looks up my worst nightmare happens, gravity stops it's her holding me down to the earth now. I get flashes of her and I sitting on a porch swing, her in my arms, watching our pups play around in the front yard. Shaking this out of my head, I am disgusted once more. I want to beat the crap out of my ancestors for bestowing this upon me to have a leech lover as my soul mate. There is something wrong, I know there has got to be, Bella Swan cannot be the one. Staring at her, I could see some kind of hurt in her eyes. I must have given her a hateful look, serves her right for coming her. Remembering she had something, the first thing popped out of my mouth.

"Why are here little girl? No one wants you?" I spit out. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Seeing the hurt in her eyes after this, my wolf just wanted to take her in her arms and apologize like the wimp he is. There was no way that the wolf would win me over and take the leech lover as my mate.

"I- I -I w-w-was wondering what happen to Jake, he won't talk to me anymore," she stuttered quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you; maybe he doesn't want you, ever thought of that before you came down here wasting my time?" I said stepping closer to her and looking down to her, making her intimidated.

"Your right, Jake probably doesn't want me anymore, I'm sorry for bothering you," she said quietly, tears pouring down her face. Turning around and walking to her truck and backing out of the driveway.

For once, I could finally breath, I wouldn't have to deal with the leech lover any longer. What I didn't know was that I was wrong as could be, Bella Swan would be in my life as long as I would live.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I put some in Bella's POV? Please review! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Love, **

**klutzygirl64  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The feedback that I got from the first chapter was AMAZING! Thank you to all that read my story and either favorite or alerted it and reviewed! I absolutely love reading reviews, they never fail to make my day! **

**Enough of me babbling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV's <strong>

Seeing the leech lover leave was one of the most happiest moments of my life. Yet I could feel a sharp pain bubble up in my chest. What the hell is that? There was no way that was just from the freak leaving. And if it was, I was NOT going to let it overrule me. It was not going to make me become a wimp and succumb to whatever this stupid mating thing. Bella is NOT my mate. No way, no how.

"What the hell did you just do?" I heard Sam bark out. Turning around I saw the four pissed off wolves. Facing Sam I just raise my eyebrows and try to give my most innocent look, of course that didn't work so well, only pissed him off more.

"Oh knock that crap off your face, your far from innocent, you ass-wipe, please tell me you didn't imprint on the bloodsucking leech lover?" He spat out. Yup, he was pissed.

"Ummm...no?" I said somewhat questioningly. How the hell was I going to explain that I imprinted on one of my most despised people in the world to four pissed off wolves, one of them being my Alpha? Can't the elders just kill me instead of giving me a nobody for a freakin mate?

"PAUL," Sam roared, oh Shit!

"Yes I did," I admitted, feeling pissed with myself. Lowing my mating ability to the leech lover, how can it get any worse. Guess it can, Sam looks like he's losing control, just great, now I'm going to have to fight my Alpha, this day is just turning out _great!_

Phasing along with Sam, my head is filled with angry hollering, of course all directed at yours truly. _How could you do this Paul?, She's a leech lover, how is this possible? _This is all I hear in my head, just all angry questions of just boiling down to why the hell would I imprint on a nobody that is a bloodsucking leech lover. Growing more angry by the minute, I now had no control of myself. All I wanted to do was to run to the Swan's house and rip Bella apart. This way we wouldn't have this problem, it could be solved in matter of seconds.

_**STOP! **_I hear roared, directed at me. Instantly hit by the wall of the Alpha's commands, I couldn't move a muscle. _You can't kill her Paul_, Sam said in a voice as if he was talking to a child. Apparently I was unconsciously headed towards the Swan's. Feeling the rage build up in me, I desperately fought against the command, I wanted Bella gone, I didn't need this, I don't want her. Yet it all it got me was four laughing wolves cackling away at my useless fighting. What the hell was I to do now?

Finally giving up, I head towards the woods to try and figure this shit out. What the hell was I going to do? Jake was going to find out about this soon and he will start his whiny shit with me, and I am telling you right now, I have no problem kicking his ass if he starts to get on my last nerve. If he says one word about them being soul-mates, I will rearrange his face. He can take the leech lover for all I care, I sure don't want her.

AHHHHHH! Every effin time I say I don't want her I get this sharp pain in my chest pulling me I'm assuming in the direction of where she is. Dumb wolf for picking the weakest, fragile, weak minded, little girl in this world to be my mate. I don't want her! There it is again! AHHHHHH! I am perfectly content with moving lady to lady in this reservation. I have quite the reputation on this Reservation, and I am very proud of it. What can I say, I'm hot and girls love my body, girls never turn me down. I can be with thousands of girls, and Bella can go off into the sunset with Jake and have their fake happy ever after.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, somehow I ended up at the end of the woods line directly behind the Swan house. How the hell did I end up here? Looking up I see a big window on the second floor and instantly know it's the leech lovers, I can smell her disgusting Strawberry scent everywhere. Makes me want to gag. Inside the window, I see the too skinny leech lover sitting on her bed balling her eyes out. Did I really hurt her that bad? Come on, suck it up and move on with your life. So what no one wants you, get over it.

She is so weak, my mate needs to be strong and have a sense of humor to her, someone who can handle my aggressive anger. Not this weak minded girl who can't even deal with me telling her I didn't want her. I don't know what Jake finds in this girl, because I see is a weak, ugly leech lover. Shaking my head in disgust I turn and head for the Res.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! I decided not to go with Bella's POV because many of you told me to stick with Paul and how he is feeling! Please tell me what you think! I love reading reviews, they never fail to make my day! <strong>

**xoxo klutzygirl64**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have all the right in the world to hate me for not updating. And there is really no excuse, other than I was busy with life and had no time at all to write.**

**I am so sorry guys, I hope you all still enjoy reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Bella's POV**

"Your right, Jake probably doesn't want me anymore, I'm sorry for bothering you," I whispered so quietly I was surprised they could hear me. Tears started to pour like a waterfall down my face. I hated that I was so weak in front of them. Turning around I headed to my rusted old truck not even thinking about going to see if Jake was even home.

Tears still coming on strong, driving became difficult. My vision was blurry, but all I wanted was to curl up in bed and cry myself to sleep and forget all this happened. Finally arriving home, I almost crashed into Charlie's cruiser when I felt a sharp pain rip through my chest and straight to my heart. I thought I was having a heart attack. Stumbling into the house, I could vaguely see Charlie crashed out on the couch, a baseball game running on the television. Glad that Charlie did not have to see me like this, all he would want to do is fuss over me and rush me to the hospital; hospitals and I did not mash well together, I crawled up the stairs and into my room.

The pain so intense, it took every last ounce of energy I had to crawl up into my bed. It felt as if something was trying to claw their way out of my chest and let my heart breathe. I didn't understand why this was happening. When I was standing outside with Jake's 'friends' this wasn't happening, why was it now?

Thinking back on what happen, I couldn't understand why they hated me so much, especially Paul. Paul, they pain lessened when I thought his name, why? Sure he was gorgeous, but why did I feel better when I thought of him. Thinking back, when I looked into his eyes, I felt complete, as if everything in my life was going to be okay as long as he was there. I had only known of these guys through Jake, how could they of known me and grew such a hatred for me? What did Jake tell them?

What had I done to them that made them hate me with such a passion? I know I definitely was not the most beautiful girl, far from it and I was entirely too skinny. I hadn't eaten much in the last couple weeks because of...I couldn't even say his name. How pathetic am I? Sitting there on my bed bawling my eyes out because some guy left me. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to start standing up for my self, no more pushover Bella.

As I was having this revelation about myself I could feel a calming sensation course through my body, yet it had too much anger behind it, I could feel the rage. Standing up to see what made this feeling I felt compelled to move towards my window. As I looked through the wooded forest I caught a glimpse of silver fur and dark piercing eyes. Eyes that seemed to be able to see right through me. Eyes that looked as if they could make me go fetal if looked at wrong.

Though I knew I was probably going insane for even thinking it was this animal that was making feel this, I couldn't deny it. My body just took over and I had to see this animal. Running down that stairs and almost tripping down the back porch stairs, I sprinted towards the animal.

As I grew closer to the animal that I now know is a HUGE wolf, the wolf started in the other direction. No, I couldn't let it get away, I had to do something.

"Please don't go," I yelled towards the wolf. The wolf looked startled when I said this. As if it couldn't believe I would even say something like that. The wolf being startled it stopped in its tracks and I took no time to come right up beside it. I could feel the raw power radiating off this creature. I could sense this wolf meant something to me, it seemed all too familiar. But I couldn't place it.

Slowly raising my hand I gently touched the upper part of one of the wolf's front legs. Yet when this happened the wolf jumped back as if it had been electrocuted. I couldn't understand the pang of hurt I felt at that moment. The wolf looked at me with disgust.

Though I knew in my mind that I should probably back off I couldn't. I had to know why I felt normal around this animal.

**Paul's POV**

The leech lover touched me. Why the hell didn't I run off when I saw her running my way. Why was I so stupid to hang around. Oh I know, because my freaking wolf side took over and planted my ass where she stood and didn't have any thought of leaving anytime soon.

When she touch me front leg, I felt this all calming warmth flow through my entire body. Jumping back I felt disgust that this pitiful excuse of a girl could make me feel like this.

Yet even though I jumped away from her, it looked as if she was going to try again. Oh no this was not going to happen. Trying to release a growl towards this girl it came out more of a pitiful whine. My wolf side would not allow me to growl at her. What the hell?

Hearing this whine, she bravely reached her hand up towards my face and lightly started to scratch. I felt the warmth once again. I had to get away from her, I had to fight the wolf and get back to the Reservation and discuss this with Sam. He will know how I can stay away from her, I can fight this.

Though I chanted this in my head again and again, I couldn't deny the way she made me feel. The wolf was about to roll us over and let her see our underbelly. He was all for a mate. But no, I couldn't be with her.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard shout in the distance. My saving grace. Bella slowly took her hand down from my face, but no without one last scratch behind my ear, and dear heaven's it was amazing. No I could not think like this.

"I have to go," she said, looking as if it was tearing her apart from the inside out at the thought of leaving my side. Well good riddens to ya. I couldn't be any happier at the though of escaping. Trying not to look at her as she turned and went the opposite direction, I sprinted towards that Res, furious at the wolf and myself for ever setting foot by the area of her home.


End file.
